films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Best Dressed Engine
Best Dressed Engine is the twenty-second episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and seventy-eight episode of the series. In this episode, Gordon inadvertently wins a "best dressed engine" competition. Plot A "best dressed engine" competition was being held to celebrate May Day. Most of the engines get in on the fun, but Gordon denounces the competition and refuses to participate. Later, Gordon is crossing a bridge when a banner is blown onto his front. Since Gordon was pulling the express, he can't stop and so remains "dressed up" until he reaches Knapford where he was announced the winner of the "best dressed" competition. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Murdoch *Trevor (does not speak) *Salty (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Harold (cameo) *Lady Hatt (cameo) *Bridget Hatt (cameo) *Jem Cole (cameo) *Farmer Trotter (cameo) *The Tailor (cameo) *Henry (stock footage cameo) *Oliver (stock footage cameo) *Bulgy (stock footage cameo) *The Vicar of Wellsworth (stock footage cameo) *The Refreshment Lady (stock footage cameo) *The Crovan's Gate Policeman (stock footage cameo) *The Dryaw Policeman (stock footage cameo) *Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Knapford *Maron *Henry's Tunnel *Three Tier Bridge *Rolf's Castle *The Works *The Seaside Village *Suddery Castle *Tidmouth Tunnel *Tidmouth Bay Notes *Stock footage from Special Attraction, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, and Bulgy Rides Again is used, as is mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Breakdown Train and a deleted scene from Thomas and Stepney. *In Hungary, the episode is called "The Most Beautiful Locomotive". The Danish title is "The Most Beautiful Engine". The Welsh title is called "Best Clothing". In Japan this episode is called "Best Dressed Who!". *For an unknown reason, the competition is referred to as a contest in the US narration. *Headmaster Hasting's pipe organ from Faulty Whistles is seen at the beginning of the episode. *This episode marks Murdoch's last speaking role until the twelfth season. Errors *Gordon's smokebox was called a firebox. *When Trevor was chuffing along, studio equipment is reflected in his paintwork. *Gordon should've smashed the crossing gates to pieces, but he simply pushes them open. *When Gordon breaks through the crossing gates, Trevor's cart isn't hit, but in the next scene the cart is smashed. *Gordon goes under the same bridge twice. However, an effort – the removal of the upper part of the bridge – is made to disguise it the second time. *Gordon's driver could've stopped since he could see what's going on outside. *If Gordon was approaching the crossing, the gates should've been in front of the road. *After Gordon crashes into the cart, his left (viewer's right) buffer becomes severely damaged, but later at Knapford, it was still intact. *Because stock footage from Bulgy Rides Again was used, when Gordon leaves Knapford, he was pulling four coaches, but in the next scene, he was pulling three. Also, Bulgy was in his red livery. *When Trevor passes the farm, the shot is mirrored. Gallery File:BestDressedEnginetitlecard.png|UK title card File:BestDressedEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card ThomasandStepney2.png|Stock footage File:SpecialAttraction12.png|Stock footage File:BestDressedEngine.JPG File:BestDressedEngine1.png File:BestDressedEngine2.png File:BestDressedEngine3.png File:BestDressedEngine4.png File:BestDressedEngine5.png File:BestDressedEngine6.png File:BestDressedEngine7.png File:BestDressedEngine8.png File:BestDressedEngine9.png File:BestDressedEngine10.png File:BestDressedEngine11.png File:BestDressedEngine12.png File:BestDressedEngine13.png File:BestDressedEngine14.png File:BestDressedEngine15.png File:BestDressedEngine16.png File:BestDressedEngine17.png File:BestDressedEngine18.png File:BestDressedEngine19.png File:BestDressedEngine20.png File:BestDressedEngine21.png File:BestDressedEngine22.png File:BestDressedEngine23.png File:BestDressedEngine24.png File:BestDressedEngine25.png File:BestDressedEngine26.png File:BestDressedEngine27.png File:BestDressedEngine28.png File:BestDressedEngine29.png File:BestDressedEngine30.png File:BestDressedEngine31.png File:BestDressedEngine32.png File:BestDressedEngine33.png File:BestDressedEngine34.png File:BestDressedEngine35.png File:BestDressedEngine36.png File:BestDressedEngine37.png File:BestDressedEngine38.png File:BestDressedEngine39.png File:BestDressedEngine40.png File:BestDressedEngine41.png File:BestDressedEngine42.png File:BestDressedEngine43.png File:BestDressedEngine44.png File:BestDressedEngine45.png File:BestDressedEngine46.png File:BestDressedEngine47.png File:BestDressedEngine48.jpg File:BestDressedEngine49.jpg File:BestDressedEngine50.png File:BestDressedEngine51.PNG File:BestDressedEngine52.PNG File:BestDressedEngine53.PNG File:BestDressedEngine54.jpg File:BestDressedEngine55.png File:BestDressedEngine56.jpeg File:BestDressedEngine57.png File:BestDressedEngine58.png File:BestDressedEngine59.png File:BestDressedEngine60.png File:BestDressedEngine61.png File:BestDressedEngine62.png File:BestDressedEngine63.png File:BestDressedEngine64.png File:BestDressedEngine65.png File:BestDressedEngine66.png File:BestDressedEngine67.png File:BestDressedEngine68.png File:BestDressedEngine69.png File:BestDressedEngine70.png File:BestDressedEngine71.png File:BestDressedEngine72.png File:BestDressedEngine73.png File:BestDressedEngine74.png File:BestDressedEngine75.png File:BestDressedEngine76.png File:BestDressedEngine77.jpg Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:A Better View For Gordon And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:A Better View For Gordon And Other Thomas Adventures (July 20, 2004) Full